Six AM
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Lily was confused on what happened. Her girly and childish side was like 'OMG! James Potter just kissed me' But her natural instincts were like, 'Eww James Potter just kissed me' A Jily oneshot.


**Six AM**

Lily took deep breaths, trying to calm her temper like she was taught. She counted to ten.

_One_

_Two_

This was Potters work, she knew it. He was always trying to Prank her, Hit on her, And do everything to make her mad.

Well, it worked.

_Three_

_Four_

Her hair was blue! _Blue! _The exact opposite color of her normal fiery red. When she stepped out of the shower and saw her hair, she was so shocked into silence. Then as she realized what happened and began to piece it together, she was Furious. Then she was close to tears.

And now she was just plain Furious again.

_Five_

_Six_

It was Potter! It had to be! When she got her hands on him... She didn't even know! But it would be something _really _bad.

Really!

_Seven_

_Eight_

She got angrier as she thought about how he was probably sitting in the his dorm right now, laughing about it with his stupid sidekick Sirius Black. Remus wasn't that bad really, and she never actually thought about Peter.

But still. She was _very _close to the final straw.

_Nine _

_Ten_

She couldn't take it anymore. "POTTER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She stormed down the stairs and up to the boys dorm room. She banged on the door so hard she thought it might just fall off. Then it opened and a very tired looking yet smirking James Potter opened the door.

"You called?" She asked, his smirk widening as he took in her appearance. She just felt herself grow even more furious, if possible.

"Look at what you did!" she yelled pointing towards her hair.

"Oh yeah... i did do that. One of my better ones, wouldn't you say?"

"No! Look at my hair!" She pointed to her hair again with much more force, making it so that Blue locks fell in her face.

His smirk turned into a grin. "I kind of like it like that." he said softly. Lily felt a bit of her anger slip at his tone, and a little bit slip more when she heard a voice that belonged to Remus yell in a muffled voice,

"Could you stop yelling! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Lily instantly felt bad (For Remus and no one else, except maybe Peter.) because in here blind Fury she forgot that it was around six in the morning on a Saturday, so no one was up. Except for Potter. (She had the feeling she woke him up too, only he was expecting it)

"Sorry!" Lily called back, much quieter this time. She turned to Potter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wouldn't get angry because yelling wouldn't do anything. "Why do you do it?" Her voice came out as whisper.

She opened her eyes to see the grin fall off Potters face. "Because... It gets a reaction out of you." He looked away and Lily felt any left over anger towards him disappear.

"What?"

He sighed and looked away, then he looked back and her gaze. "I tried it all ways. I try to do an affectionate gesture, you blow it off. You hate them. I try to be angry with you, but i just... can't. So i prank you. You get mad and yell at me and Hex me, but it's a reaction." he had such a sad Panda look on his face, Lily felt her heart ache a bit for him. well not aching _for _him, just... oh, Never mind!

Lily did feel bad though. Every time he tried one of his over-the-top schemes to win her affection, she always brushed them off as embarrassing or unnecessary. But know that she looked back on it, some of them were actually really sweet and romantic.

"I don't hate the gestures, James." She didn't even care that she used his first name. "I find some of them overwhelming and unnecessary, yeah... but i don't hate them." Lily gave him a small smile in which he returned.

"Hold on..." He went in side the room and came back out with a small red bottle. "Here. It will get rid of the blue." He gave the bottle to her.

"Thanks." she turned to walk away, but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Wha-" but she was cut off when James said:

"I think i have a new way to get your reaction." And then he kissed her. _He _kissed _her!_ Lily wanted to be mad. He had no right! But the second his lips touched hers, she could only feel Fireworks and the need to kiss back. When he pulled away, Lily was so shocked she could only stand there like an idiot. He smiled at her (Not a smirk but a real smile; something she wouldn't note until later) and said, "See you in Hogsmead, Evans." Then went inside and closed the door.

Lily was confused on what happened. Her girly and childish side was like _OMG! James Potter just kissed me! _but her natural instincts were like, _Eww James Potter just kissed me!_

Oh well. She had until the next Hogsmead trip to figure it out.

Trekking up to her dorm, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was exactly Six AM.

* * *

**A/N:** **Alright. I originally wrote and posted this a couple years ago, but going back and reading it, i literally cringed from the horrible grammar and spelling.**

**So i fixed a few things, replaced some parts, and Volia! Here it is!**

**Hope you enjoyed. :D**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**

**Updated on 03/27/13**


End file.
